


Mirror

by Risti



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mirror!sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris isn’t sure why Adam just randomly shows up on the set of his music video, but Adam’s a celebrity.  He can do things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This just _barely_ fits the guidelines for this challenge, despite the rating. Late flash-fic for [](http://diane-mckay.livejournal.com/profile)[**diane_mckay**](http://diane-mckay.livejournal.com/), who donated to the #AlrightWithMoo Dollar Drive, and wanted “Kradam porn. on the set of The Truth music video.” She wanted it to be first time, but I missed that part.

_**Mirror (NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Mirror  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Wordcount:** 1300  
 **Summary:** Kris isn’t sure why Adam just randomly shows up on the set of his music video, but Adam’s a celebrity. He can do things like that.  
 **Notes:** This just _barely_ fits the guidelines for this challenge, despite the rating. Late flash-fic for [](http://diane-mckay.livejournal.com/profile)[**diane_mckay**](http://diane-mckay.livejournal.com/) , who donated to the #AlrightWithMoo Dollar Drive, and wanted “Kradam porn. on the set of The Truth music video.” She wanted it to be first time, but I missed that part.

Thanks go out to [](http://manderkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**manderkat**](http://manderkat.livejournal.com/) for a quick, awesome beta, and to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=cdvla13)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=cdvla13)who pretty much gave me the first two lines of the fic.

Kris isn’t sure why Adam just randomly shows up on the set of his music video, but Adam’s a celebrity. He can do things like that.

They greet each other with a hug, and Kris just sort of wants to bury his face into Adam’s chest and stay there for an eternity or two, but he’s just gotten out of make-up, and he’s pretty sure that would somehow mess something up. Adam seems to be aware of this as well, because after they break apart, he tilts Kris’s chin up with his hand. He studies Kris’s face before running his finger under his eye, although Kris really can’t imagine that anything could actually be smudged.

“You look hot today.”

Kris grins. He normally could care less about things like that, but he’d privately come to that conclusion himself earlier, and to hear Adam confirm it means more than the half-dozen compliments he’d already received. Kris steps back and takes in Adam’s casual attire and barely styled hair, and his smile grows wider.

“You look pretty un-glam today.”

Adam raises an eyebrow pointedly and tucks a strand of his asymmetrical cut bangs behind his ear. Kris rolled his eyes and concedes the point with a laugh.

“Your stupid hair has finally grown out, though,” Kris points out, and reaches out to touch the section that’s now about an inch long. It’s ridiculously soft -- even for Adam, who has the softest hair of anyone Kris has known. His hand lingers as he continues, “And your freckles are showing.”

Adam just shrugs. “I’m not here for me today.”

The implication is clear, and it makes Kris blush.

“Look, I know what I said, but I didn’t actually expect--”

“You should have,” Adam says, and Kris knows that tone means it isn’t up for discussion.

Kris doesn’t really want to, anyhow.

When the shoot begins, Adam blends in with the production team, looking like he belongs while he chats with one or two people who he seems to know. Kris follows the director’s instructions, but the stop and go and repeat for a different camera angle makes it hard for him to focus. He knows, in theory, that all of these small steps are necessary to achieve the desired outcome, but right now they’re driving him crazy. It doesn’t help that Adam is now standing just off to the side away from everyone else, watching Kris with an unreadable expression on his face.

When yet another break is called to adjust the lighting Kris just sighs, and lifts his guitar off his back, stretching out cramped fingers. He’s considering how ridiculous it would look to do jumping jacks to release some of the tension from his back when a hand grabs his arm.

It’s Adam. Of course.

“Come on,” he says, his voice low. “They’re going to need to change the filters on the spotlights, which means we have at least twenty minutes.”

Kris blinks. “I can’t just--”

“Of course you can. Trust me, no one will notice. Besides,” Adam leans in towards Kris’s ear, and his voice drops “Your nerves are showing, and that’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Kris stops in his tracks. Adam couldn’t really mean that they were going to…

Adam smirks. “Come on, like I said, we’ve got about twenty minutes.”

Kris gulps, and hopes his blush doesn’t give him away as they pass by the rest of the band, who have migrated to the craft services.

Kris doesn’t know how Adam knows where to go, but they end up in an empty dressing room which they weren’t even using that day. It was open, but Adam locks it after them. Then he pushes Kris down into one of the makeup chairs, swivels it around, and kneels down in front of Kris.

“You’re trying too hard to force the emotions,” Adam says, even as he undoes Kris’s belt buckle before going to work on his fly. “You’re naturally expressive, so when you over think it you end up exaggerating things too much.”

Kris is already half hard by the time Adam pulls him out, and a nod is the only response he’s capable of. Adam moves forward and Kris parts his legs as wide as he can in the chair to give him better access. Adam grabs Kris’s hands and makes him grip the arm rails.

“Keep your arms there, or hold onto me if you’d rather, but don’t you _dare_ mess up your own hair or make-up.” Adam’s close enough now that Kris can feel the heat of his breath. “And keep your eyes open. I want you to watch yourself let go.”

Kris sucks in his breath, and his gaze snaps up almost involuntarily to the mirror on the opposite wall. The naked longing on his own face shocks him, and he moans as he takes in the tableau of their positions. When he feels the first lick of Adam’s tongue he gasps, and throws his head back.

Adam pulls back far enough to speak. “Don’t look away,” he says, and he pinches down where his fingers grip Kris’s thighs. Kris obeys, and as he watches himself bite down on his lower lip, he wonders how he is going to make it through this.

At least Adam doesn’t seem like he’s going to drag this out. He licks once up and around and back again, and then holds the head of Kris’s dick in his mouth, his tongue swirling around as he sucks with just the gentlest amount of pressure. Kris dares a glance down at Adam, and his breath catches at what he sees.

Adam has a blissed-out expression on his face, and his eyes are closed, appearing to be caught up in a dream. Kris reaches out a hand to comb through Adam’s hair, which makes his lashes flutter open as Adam hums in contentment. For a moment they hold eye-contact, and Kris is pretty sure he blabbers out something sentimental, but his brain is beyond making a note of exactly what by this point.

Then Adam’s eyes darken with lust, and he reaches to tilt Kris’s face back up, leaning forward to swallow Kris completely at the same time.

Kris gasps, and he watches his eyes widen and his jaw drop open. He fists both hands through Adam’s hair, messing it up completely but needing to clench down on something, and he doesn’t dare close his eyes. Adam moans, and he runs his hands across Kris’s chest, his nails scratching at Kris’s nipples through the his thin linen shirt.

Kris can see his bottom lip start to quiver in the mirror right before he comes, watches the way his tongue darts out, but then his eyes roll back and he loses a few moments as he blacks out. When the room comes back into focus Kris notices that his hands are still tangled through Adam’s hair, and he used his grip to tug Adam up, leaning forward to meet him for what he intends to be a searing kiss.

Adam holds back, though, barely letting Kris brush his lips. Kris whimpers.

“Make-up,” Adam says, like that means something.

“I don’t _care_ ,” Kris points out.

Adam lets their lips touch again, pulling back again before Kris can deepen the kiss. “Obviously,” he says, and the corners of his mouth lift up. “You need me to take care of these details. Isn’t that why I’m here?”

His tone is teasing, but there is love behind his eyes, and Kris swallows, because he knows they don’t have time to have this conversation, and then his eyes widen, because _seriously_ , they don’t have any time left, and Adam is…

“Don’t worry about it.” Adam flips up the hood of his sweater over his destroyed hair, and tugs at the drawstrings to hold it in place.

“But…”

“Today is all about you.“ Then Adam smirks. “You can make it up to me later.”

That thought fuels the passion in Kris’s eyes for the rest of the shoot.


End file.
